pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Roxylina
Thomas O'Malley's movie spoof of Thumbelina Cast * Thumbelina - Roxy (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) * Prince Cornelius - Pero (The Wondeful World of Puss in Boots) * Jacquimo - Robin Hood * Thumbelina's Mother - Callie Briggs (The SWAT Kats:The Radical Squadron) * Mrs. Toad - Zira (The Lion King II:Simba's Pride) * Mozo and Gringo - Cooler (Pound Puppies) and Brain (Inspector Gadget) * Grundel - Prince John (Robin Hood) * Mr. Beetle - Jum Killer (Jumborg Ace and Giant) * Mr. Mole - Bernard (The Rescuers) * Ms. Fieldmouse - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) * Baby Bug - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Gnatty - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Li'l Bee - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) * Hero - Dug (Up) * Bumblebee - Ultra Nyan (1 & 2) * Mrs. Rabbit - Luna (Sailor Moon) * Mr. Fox - Swiper the Fox (Dora the Explorer) * Mr. Bear - Winnie the Pooh * Reverend Rat - Ultraman King (Ultraman Leo) * Queen Tabitha - Duchess (The Aristocats) * King Colbert - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Farm Animals - Various Farm Animals (The Fox and the Hound & The Fox and the Hound 2) * Fairies - Various Animals * Green and Blue Fairies - Ultraman Zoffy, Ultraman and Ultraseven * Pink and Purple Fairies - Ultraman Jack, Ultraman Ace and Ultraman Taro * Pink Elephants - Dinosaurs (Godzilla) and Monsters (Ultraman) * The Beetles - Gremlins (Gremlins) * Jitterbugs - Blue's Clues Characters, Teletubbies Characters, Barney and Friends Characters and Tweenies Characters Chapters: * Roxylina part 1 - Main Titles/Once Upon a Time/The Birth of Roxy * Roxylina part 2 - "Roxylina" * Roxylina part 3 - Story Time/"Soon" * Roxylina part 4 - The Fairy Ultraman/Roxy Meets Pero * Roxylina part 5 - "Let Me Be Your Wings"/Forget Me Nots * Roxylina part 6 - Roxy Gets Kidnapped * Roxylina part 7 - "On the Road" * Roxylina part 8 - Enter Friend Owl/"Follow Your Heart" * Roxylina part 9 - Hold Back Winter/Cooler and Brain Mocks Prince John * Roxylina part 10 - Berkeley Jum Killer/"You're Beautiful, Baby" * Roxylina part 11 - Fievel Mousekewitz, Olivia Flaversham and Jerry Tries to Save Roxy/Poor Roxy * Roxylina part 12 - Friend Owl Asks For Direction/Thomas O'Malley Searches For Duchess/Jum Killer's Plan * Roxylina part 13 - Friend Owl Asks For More Direction/Pero Gets Frozen/"Soon (Reprise)" * Roxylina part 14 - Fievel Mousekewitz, Olivia Flaversham and Jerry Goes to Haunted House/“Pink Monsters on Parade” * Roxylina part 15 - Meet Miss Bianca * Roxylina part 16 - Bernard/"Sun" * Roxylina part 17 - Bernard's Tunnel/Bernard's Proposal * Roxylina part 18 - Prince John's Next Plan * Roxylina part 19 - “Marry the Mouse" * Roxylina part 20 - Robin Hood's Treatment/Fievel Mousekewitz, Olivia Flaversham and Jerry Defrosts Pero * Roxylina part 21 - The Wedding/Prince John Crashes the Wedding * Roxylina part 22 - Happy Endings * Roxylina part 23 - End Credits/"Follow Your Heart"/"Let Me Be Your Wings" Movie Used: * Thumbelina (1994) Music Used * Let Me Be Your Wings Preformed by Barry Manilow & Debra Byrd Gallery Roxy as Thumbelina.jpeg|Roxy as Thumbelina Friend Owl.jpg|Friend Owl as Jacquimo 020221.jpg|Callie Briggs as Thumbelina's Mother Dug.jpg|Dug as Hero Fievel Mousekewitz.png|Fievel Mousekewitz as Baby Bug The-Great-Mouse-Detective Olivia2.jpg 677×402 pixels 2013-09-29 17-27-17-1-.jpg|Olivia Flaversham as Gnatty 20140211071806!Jerry Mouse.png|Jerry as Li'l Bee ZiraChimuela.jpg|Zira as Mrs. Toad Cooler.jpg|Cooler as Mozo Brain Inspector Gadget.jpg|Brain as Gringo Prince John.jpg|Prince John as Grundel Jum Killer.jpg|Jum Killer as Berkeley Beetle Miss Bianca 1.png|Miss Bianca as Mrs. Fieldmouse Bernard 2.jpg|Bernard as Mr. Mole Ultra Nyan.jpg|Ultra Nyan as Bumblebee Duchess.jpg|Duchess as Queen Tabitha Thomas O'Malley 1.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as King Colbert Luna.jpg|Luna as Mrs. Rabbit Swiper the Fox.jpg|Swiper the Fox as Mr. Fox Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as Mr. Bear Ultraman King,.jpeg|Ultraman King as Reverend Rat Dinosaurs.jpg|Dinosaurs and Monsters as Pink Elephants.jpeg|Monsters as Pink Elephants Ultraman 80.jpg|Ultraman 80 as itself Pero.jpg|Pero as Prince Cornelius Gremlins in Gremlins.jpg|Gremlins as The Beetles Blue's Clues Characters.jpg|Blue's Clues Characters, Teletubbies Characters.jpg|Teletubbies Characters, Barney and Friends.jpg|Barney and Friends Characters and Tweenies Characters.jpg|Tweenies Characters as Jitterbugs Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Thumbelina Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs